


Meet The Parents

by coffeebuddha



Category: Castle
Genre: Eventual Get Together, F/M, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier's more nervous than he should be considering Ryan's just his partner, not his <i>partner.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michygeary](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=michygeary).



It's stupid to be nervous, Javier thinks, but that doesn't stop him from straightening his shirt again and absently wishing he'd chosen today to start wearing ties. Kevin's by their desks, talking to an older, conservative looking couple who look way too much like him for comfort, and Javier lingers in the break room doorway and wonders if he's still a fast enough sprinter to get out the door before they notice him standing there.  
  
It's stupid, so incredibly stupid, especially since Mrs. Ryan is standing with her arm hooked through Jenny's and keeps smiling at her--Kevin's smile, Javier notices--like she's fulfilling all of her dreams. It doesn't matter what Kevin's parents think of him, except for the way that it does.   
  
Before he can make his getaway, Kevin looks over and sees him standing there and waves him over with a wide, guileless grin. Javier goes, because it's impossible for him not to, and even though this is his own personal hell, he can't help but feel something inside of him lighten when Kevin looks at him like that, all open and happy.  
  
"Bro, I want you to meet my parents. Ma, da, this is my partner, Javier Esposito," Kevin says, rocking back on his heels and smiling fit to outshine the sun. Mr. Ryan, who Javier knows had been a cop for over thirty years, looks at him with eyes that miss nothing, but his handshake is warm and firm.   
  
Mrs. Ryan clasps his hand in both of hers and asks, "So, you're the one who's protecting my boy?"  
  
Javier's stomach is churning like butter at an Amish farm, but he can't help but smile back at her and answer, "With my life, ma'am. Just like he does for me."  
  
Mr. Ryan frowns a little and Jenny looks confused. Kevin smacks him on the back and laughs.  
  
 _One Year Later_  
  
"They're not going to like me. They'll think I'm not good enough," Kevin says, throwing up his hands in defeat when his tie unravels under his fingers for the third time. Javier circles around their bed and gently starts to retie it, carefully looping the ends over each other the way his father had taught him as a child.  
  
"They'll love you, Kev," he says, looking up from the perfect double windsor knot to meet Kevin's eyes. "Everything'll be fine. At the very least I'm positive it'll go better than when I met your parents."  
  
"At least my dad's stopped calling you 'that home wrecker'," Kevin says thoughtfully. He leans in and kisses Javier, a soft, slow slide of lips that makes Javier's head spin. When he pulls back, he's smiling, but then the worried line between his eyes makes a reappearance and he tugs nervously on his tie. "And you don't know that. They really might hate me."  
  
"I'm telling you, they'll love you," Javier insists, batting Kevin's hands away from the knot before he can mess it up. "They'll love you because I love you."  
  
Kevin laughs and says, "God, you are such a _sap_ ," but he's less tense than he was before when Javier wraps an arm around his waist and tugs him toward the door.


End file.
